


Good Night, My Prince

by anuleiko



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game), World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Endgame, Gen, LaCroix Ending, Malkavian (Vampire: The Masquerade), Oneshot, Rambling, Rant, Spoilers, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuleiko/pseuds/anuleiko
Summary: The last moments of a power-hungry prince and his devoted agent. Those thoughts can only belong to a death facing malkavian with a misguided sense of loyalty. Oneshot. Endgame Spoiler!





	Good Night, My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Vampire the Masquerade Bloodlines belongs to Troika Games and Activision. The World of Darkness belongs to White Wolf. I'm just someone who loves the game and the setting and who likes to daydream about scenes and characters. Occasionally I write one of those fantasies down.  
> Since this is a fanfiction it was not professionally edited.  
> English is not my first language. Be kind with me. It was a fun little experiment for me trying to translate my oneshot from German to English.

**Good Night, My Prince**

 

I hear you scream as the heavy lid, clattering and clashing, reveals our stony treasure chest's secret. The key is in the lock and the surprise is real. Tick tick tick...

So this is the bearded rebel's lession for us? His last one as it seems. Touché. This move ensures his victory in this round, in this whole game, in which we are all dangling on puppet strings, no matter how desperately we tear and tug. The one who is always smiling. I almost have to laugh myself. Damn Brujah! Put a bug in my ear.

_You do what you gotta do._

And what will become of us now, my prince? How can I avert this evil like I did with every enemy, with every obstacle in your glorious way? My blades mercilessly slid through muscles and tendons just not to drag your name through the mire.

_My wunderkind._

I fought, beat, bit, killed just to be allowed to stand in front of you with victory in my hands, just not to disappoint you.

_My protégé._

And yet they vehemently wanted to lure me out of your grasp, to pick the scales from my eyes. Their voices are still dancing through my mind's twisted corridors, some of them purring as sweet as honey, others roaring, still shaking me to the core.

_The blood ist wasted in you!_

No, no, this mutiny failed, which probably made you most of all ponder, my prince. The paw always remained at the king's side.

_Good evening, my fellow Kindred._

Well, you removed from this dark earth the one who burried his teeth in my neck and made me of your kind. Outrage! Somebody had to punish him.

_Forgive me!_

And so the illegal childe found a place under your wing, where you didn't even want to harbor her at first. I know, I was a disgrace. Your disgrace. Yet everyone was viciously running their mouth about business only you should stick your pale nose in. Vultures.

_Power is life to our kind._

Every time your cold voice sent me away I found my way back. I won every battle, keeping in mind that I will be allowed back home. Following the breadcrumbs. And how enraged you became when I refused to let myself be blown away by the wind like a pile of ash would do.

_This is your trial._

I understand. I always understood, my prideful prince. I put my hands over my ears when they called me names, your slut, your puppet, unaware of what I would become. Your instrument. Your confidante. Everything you wish for. And you wished for many things. Demanded.

_You chased it ... for the one at the top of the city._

Somewhere in the background like soft music resounds a cacophony of words that the seer at the beach foretold. And wasn't she right? Just like that the odyssey for your treasure ought to begin.

_The crimson ship. He's not who he says she is ... and it's going to burn ... dinosaurs?_

And still my legs carried me over the ground. Still I was alive – as alive as an undead was able to be. Slowly, very slowly, like an onion I skinned you of your layers. Poisonous you were. Furious and dangerous. And suddently ... gentle? Real. Genuine.

_You're becoming quite indispensable to me._

Did you feel it, my loyalty that I gifted nobody else? Ask the voices in my head. They knew it all along, they bend me your will, my prince, my stepsire who looked after me. An honor.

_It's time I told you about power._

And it was power you expected, didn't you? On and on you sent me, your ally, your strongest weapon, out on the unknown paths for _it_.

_And that sarcophagus is power._

The chest, the old box, the artefact, which set every creature's alarm bells ringing, which let a horse named dread gallop through the city and glazed every tongue with the aftertaste of greed. Cursed!

_He's furious ... the man with the crest ... the voice in the darkness, boss ... chinese brothers ... follow the lights to the end of the tunnel ... where do you want to go?_

I saw many paths stretching out in front of me. My clever leader, of course I bow to you as always. Laid my head into your lap. They didn't even know half of it. The prize I so often put my life on a razor's edge for belongs to you.

_Who sleeps within it? Is it Balthazar? Maybe Lazarus?_

Whatever name would leave your mouth, I would hold his neck while your lips brushed his skin and you took all his power. I would do it. Everything for you. Who wants to be prince has to behave like king. I kneel down – and finally you understand.

_I want it open!_

Of course, our ring was missing the key. The witch, who tried to blind me through the mask of friendship, harbored it. However, she too had to fall.

_My unstoppable crusader._

My sire, the primogen, the rebel, the witch, they all were a spiky thorn, which you carefully plucked out of your flesh. I understand. And I forgive. I forgive you for hunt on my head in the face of sheer terror. Change sides? But I would never betray you. Your secrets die behind my sealed lips.

_You've earned a place at my side._

Surrounded by vipers, the loudest hissing is yours. Applause, my king. You are destined for greatness.

_On the sea, underground, you found it._

_One thing is certain – power is inside._

And what power! Now we are standing here with all our enemies on the ground and still we have nothing to counter while facing the inevitable. You're so quiet, my prince.

_Miserable ignorant gutterspawn!_

_We'll rule this city side by side._

_Don't open it._

_In the crypt ... it's open._

Our triumph ends here, my fallen prince, my jester prince, that is what the voices in my head secretly called you.

_It's open ... oh god, oh god, run!_

_Whatever you do, do not open the Ankaran Sarcophagus._

_You and I._

Your visage can no longer resemble a flawless facade. Like porcelain it begins to splinter. In the black night sky there clearly were the signs that we denied ourselves to see.

_It's obvious to me now … my mistake._

_Don't open it!_

I snort. Traitors. As if they knew it! But their warnings were as clear as muddy rain puddles.

_The sarcophagus must be destroyed!_

_There will be disaster._

_There is a strict code of conduct that all of us must adhere to if we wish to survive._

_And anyone who'd pursue any other course is deserving of the consequences._

_Don't – open it!_

Checkmate, my prince. The king has fallen. King and queen. Now we are standing here, defeated, and I hear you scream.

»No! It can't be! NO!«

Oh yes, it can be. Just take the third letter and the following number. I bend over Pandora's box and spot the piece of paper that seems to expect us.

_Boom! Love, Jack._

The brujah grants us a couple of seconds, in which we let ourselves be grinned at by the smiley face on the sticky note. A hellish prank. The rebel is also called Smiling Jack. Fits. The timer counts our last blinks. They were right.

_The tomb will light up the night sky._

Your eyes let go of our death sentence and for the last time they find their way to me.

_Don't open it._

Fools. That we are.

_Boom! Love, Jack._

The explosives would laugh if they could. I raise my fingers to your pale face.

_Forgive me. Disaster. Side by side._

Even though I know they will not reach your skin. Too late.

_Tick tick tick._

Good night, my prince.

Good ni-

_BOOM! Love, Jack :)_

 


End file.
